


timothy drake-wayne and the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad...twelve hours? or whatever the fuck.

by jcp_sob_rjl_lmep



Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick shows up right at the end, Gen, Tim is really the only named character in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep
Summary: Tim needs to get out, but all of his things are gone. He’s down to his wits and a crowbar.Damn, he’s glad that Jason didn’t come on this mission with him.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907791
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	timothy drake-wayne and the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad...twelve hours? or whatever the fuck.

Tim loved waking up in a concrete room with his hands bound to his feet and all of his gadgets gone; it was his favorite pastime. If, of course, by ‘loved’ you meant ‘hated’, and by ‘his favorite’ you meant ‘he hoped it never happened again’ then, yea, sure.

They’d left him in his underclothes, at least, a short-sleeved tee and leggings, and his domino was still firm on his face, so that was a bonus.

“When I get out of this,” He muttered to himself, beginning to untie his hands, “I’m taking a nap. A twelve-hour nap. Bruce can handle the company for once, it’s his stupid company anyways.”

He’d collapse in Bruce’s bed, too. It was bigger, and therefore more comfortable. See how Bruce liked that.

Tim bit his lip to stifle a grunt of effort as his wrists broke apart; from there, he sat up, tugging at the tape around his ankles until he could toss it to the ground. He stood, did a stretch, loosened his muscles a little, and settled in to wait until the door opened. At least he wasn’t Tim Drake-Wayne. Red Robin could totally fight his way out.

* * *

The single guard that came into his room took no effort to put into a chokehold, and Tim soundlessly lowered him to the ground before heading to the door and peeking out into the hallway. He’d like to tie the man up, but the duct tape wasn’t going to work a second time, and he didn’t have anything else.

Instead, he firmly shut the door behind him. Hopefully, if the thugs heard any pounding they would assume it was him for at least a few minutes, enough to give him a head start.

Luckily the guard had had a weapon for Tim to steal. Unfortunately, it was a crowbar. Tim shifted his grip, hefting it up higher in preparation for an encounter.

Damn, he was glad that Jason hadn’t come on this mission with him.

* * *

Tim wandered quietly for a while. The longer he went without finding any guards, the more his unease grew. This place had to be huge, from how long he was able to walk, but everything was identical; he had no way of marking where he had been, and so no way of knowing if he was just walking in circles. Concrete walls, concrete floors, fluorescent lights, and heavy metal doors. He couldn’t find his equipment; hell, he couldn’t even find any shoes, and his feet were getting cold and sore. It would just be the cherry on top of this night if he lost a toe because he was forced to walk around in an unheated building in November.

Finally, he turned yet another corner and something changed; there was a vent at the base of the wall, very much large enough for him to crawl into.

Okay, maybe a crowbar had _some_ use to him.

* * *

In the vents, he was finally getting somewhere. The crowbar was uncomfortable to manipulate; he couldn’t hold it in his hand, because it would clank and give him away to anyone below him, but because he was crawling, he couldn’t put it down his waistband, either.

In the end, he’d stuck it down his shirt, the bent end pressing against his chin, and the straighter end tucked into his waistband to hold it steady. Supremely uncomfortable, but it worked, and it was quiet.

Tim was absolutely going to make Bruce buy him things for doing this. Alfred would be on his side, he was sure. Grimacing, he crawled on.

* * *

He was finding people, now, looking down at them through the grates of the vent as he crawled. A lot of the rooms had tall ceilings and were therefore not suitable for him to just jump out of, at least not without someone there as a convenient landing pad. With everything else that had been going wrong, Tim wasn’t looking to break an ankle or knee just by being stupid.

That was his brothers’ job.

* * *

Finally, he found a smaller room - more of a storage closet really - that allowed him to get out of the vents and back onto the floor. He felt a little twitchy not having any way of contact with his family, but if worst came to worst, he would be able to call Kon or Clark, and that would just be the solution unless he was able to find his things.

Did that make sense? Eh. Tim didn’t really care.

Luckily, this area was more promising; more lab spaces, scientists, and a little more variety. Unfortunately, that did mean that now he had to actually be careful of finding people.

Also in this area, the doors had little windows, so he was able to quickly peek in as he went past, looking for anything interesting. A lot of them were still abandoned, and Tim was beginning to think that this was a small group that had much more space than they really needed, although he didn’t understand why they wouldn’t just use a smaller warehouse.

Finally, he reached a room that had a familiar costume laid out on a table. Unfortunately, there was a scientist already in there, but that didn’t matter to Tim, who had a crowbar and a reason to use it.

He quickly pulled the suit on, checking it over as he went, but there wasn’t much damage. Still, it would probably be a while before he wore this particular one again.

“If I was a character in a book,” he muttered to himself, pulling the cowl back over his head and shaking out his limbs, “I would say that this is pretty convenient because the author is getting tired of writing this story.”

Unfortunately, his bo staff wasn’t in the room. Either they hadn’t brought it along or it was in a different area, but it meant that his only weapon was, well…

“It’s you and me, old friend,” Red Robin said, picking up the crowbar.

His comm was also missing, but they hadn’t found the minuscule button that Tim had installed in the elbow joint of his suit, tucked away so that it couldn’t be accidentally set off. It also required him to hold it down for three seconds, which made it nearly impossible to happen during a fight. He held it down now, however, waiting until the light blinked twice to signal that it had been turned on. So long as the signal was getting through, his location should have been broadcasted to the Batcave, the Clocktower, and as a last resort, Titans Tower, although it only went that far if no one acknowledged it at either of the previous locations.

Now Tim just had to try and see if he could make his way out before help came.

* * *

He was definitely still in Gotham. He’d found the scientists - they were just sitting there, eating lunch, like they had forgotten about the vigilante they had locked away. Group of six was no problem - two knocked out before they realized he was there, one tripped as he was trying to run away and knocked himself out (Red Robin winced in sympathy watching him go down), and when Red Robin hit the fourth, she inadvertently pushed the fifth towards him, taking out another two. Red Robin tossed the crowbar into the air and caught it as he stalked towards the last scientist.

“Who do you work for?” He asked, leaning over the man, who let out a small ‘meep’. Red Robin let himself smile.

* * *

It wasn’t even a big villain. Or a small villain, really. A group of scientists and goons working together in Gotham because they wanted to do experiments and Gotham seemed like a good place to do it.

Tim had very nearly knocked himself out at that bit of stupidity.

They’d had one natural Gothamite in the whole mix, but he’d died in a mugging weeks ago, right after the relocation, and instead of deciding to go somewhere else, like _normal non-Gothamite people_ , they’d decided to stay here.

The night before, Red Robin had been fighting Riddler, who apparently now had a knockout gas. When one of the goons and one of the scientists (apparently sweet on each other, which Tim didn’t really need to know) had been out walking and found him dumped in an alley, they’d decided to bring him back for...some purpose. Tim had stopped listening by then. It was pretty clear that this had all been a series of misfortunes on his part that led to where he was now:

Beating up the room of goons that he’d found.

It was also the room where Nightwing discovered him, flipping in through the window just as Tim got the last goon with a crowbar swing to the bottom of his chin.

The man crumpled and Nightwing let out a whistle. “Feeling violent, baby bird?”

“When I’m holding a crowbar, sure,” Red Robin replied, tossing it to the side and heading for his eldest brother as it clanged to the concrete. “Can we just get out of here?”

“You’ve got it, kiddo,” Nightwing apparently felt bad for Red Robin, turning to let him climb onto his back. Piggyback rides weren’t Red Robin’s favorite way to travel, but anything that got him back to his dad’s bed and possibly some of Alfred’s food was just what he wanted right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I am tired and so is Tim. If you liked this one, the next prompt will also be a Tim fill, so look forward to that!  
> This was again beta-d by the great [Haz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/necrosweater/pseuds/necrosweater).  
> Downloads are fine but please don't post this anywhere else without my permission.  
> Feel free to come catch me on [tumblr](https://iwillstaywiththemforever.tumblr.com).  
> This fills the Crowbar square on my Batfam Bingo 2020 card! To see the full card, the link is on the series page.  
> Love you all, and once again I hope to see you tomorrow!


End file.
